Identity Theft
by Sakura's Pointe Shoes
Summary: The one thing that Sydney Bristow considered to be most truthful in her life turned out to be the biggest deception.
1. And He Was Gone

Fandom: Alias

Title: Identity Theft

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: T

Summary: She glanced his way with watery eyes, silently begging for consolation. He turned and walked away.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, why would I write fan fiction about it? I don't own anything, I'm not making any money, please don't sue me.

A/N: Major spoilers for Season 4 of Alias! If you haven't seen the first ep, don't read this fic.

Cold Comfort:

All Sydney Bristow could hear was the frantic shouts and orders flying from the doctor's mouths. They were indistinct, meshed together with the beeping of the machines. The squabbling lasted for a half an hour until Michael Vaughn, her fiancee, was proclaimed dead. They just couldn't save him. He'd been shot multiple times in the torso and legs so there wasn't much they could have done for him anyway. If he had survived he would have needed extensive physical therapy and she was sure he would rather have died than have to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair.

She wished that Vaughn could have seen their baby before he died. Her stomach was slightly round and she was sure that the baby sometimes moved inside her. Isabelle would be its name if it was a girl, and she thought of naming it Michael if it was a boy. Sydney watched with a pale face as her father walked into the waiting room. She got up to fall into his awaiting arms. Jack's expression was tight and controlled. He had to be strong for Sydney.

No tears fell from Sydney's eyes because she had none left to cry. She'd had her share of tragedies in life already. Michael's– no– Andre's death was just another one added to the list.

"_Patient Michael Vaughn proclaimed dead at 10:32 pm."_

TBC...

A/N: Flames are not accepted. (I'll report you if you do.) I can take constructive criticism, just not downright mean reviews.


	2. Rememberance

Identity Theft Part 2:

(Chpt. 1 disclaimer AND spoilers for S4 applies)

A/N: (This is to my only reviewer "give-in-to-love) I appreciate your review, but sadly, Vaughn did die in the first chappie. If you have seen the first episode of season 4, you would know that it is for sure. (To other reviewers) This is a short chapter, and it is quite dark. If you don't like depressing stuff, don't read!

She was wrapped in his blankets in their bed several hours later, still in shock of the recent events that had taken place. His scent was still on the sheets. It seemed as if everything was perfectly normal except for the fact that Vaughn wasn't there. It seemed as if at any moment he would walk through the doors and tell her that everything would be alright.

Nothing would be alright though. Not without Vaughn in her life. Her child would be fatherless, and she was not even a widow. That was another fiancee dead. Danny first, then Vaughn. Perhaps it was that she didn't _really_ know him. That was what finally opened the flood gates and let the tears loose. Sydney tried so hard not to question whether she could love someone without really knowing that person.

As Sydney sobbed alone through the night she realized that she might have never known the real Michael Vaughn, only the alias that he was forced to hide beneath for reasons which she did not know.

In the morning Sydney got up and reached for her lover to find a cold empty bundle of sheets. Sadness once again enveloped her heart and the smile she wore on her face disappeared.

Today was his funeral. She sat up with a little difficulty as her stomach protruded.

Sydney remembered when Vaughn was her handler and she was a double agent. They were at a golf course on a sunny day, discussing her countermission against SD-6. They somehow got onto the subject of how he had to serve at fellow officers' funerals with a complete poker face, and how he was 'admonished' if he didn't play the part correctly.

She realized that she would have that role today.

Everyone was there; Dixon, Marshall, her father, Nadia, Weiss and even Sloane. She didn't care at all that Sloane was attending, all she could focus on was that her beloved's body was going to be buried 6 ft under. They all sat through the mass and listened how the preacher described Vaughn's life and blessed his soul. Sydney looked over at her sister and was surprised to see such sorrow in her normally radiant face. Jack was controlled and tight as ever of course. Next to her in the pew sat Dixon who squeezed her hand reassuringly every once in a while. Weiss held Nadia's hand and was the very epitome of grief. Sloane sat next to Nadia and poor Marshall looked as if he'd burst into tears at any minute.

Some of Vaughn's family were there, some people she didn't know, except for Vaughn's mother who she had seen in pictures. When it was over, Dixon, Marshall, her father, Weiss and Sloane carried the coffin out to the hearse. She watched with Nadia on the top of the church steps and saw that Marshall had indeed began to cry. Jack came over to hug her and the others threw looks of sincere pity to her.

Sydney hugged her father back and shed one final tear. After he released her she looked up at the grey clouds that had started to let down small drops of rain. Sydney smiled in appreciation for even the sky was crying with her.

TBC...

A/N: Told you it was depressing! I'm still grieving Vaughn's death on the show as I said in my profile. This is probably one of my darkest fics. Please R&R! )


End file.
